The Legend of Korra: What almost was
by Spriggs72
Summary: There is another person in republic city that is able to bend all four elements, but why is he killing the police and blaming Korra for stealing his destiny? Guess it's up to team avatar to set things straight.


Legend of Korra: What almost was…

(A/N: I think of this more as one of those TV special that don't intercourse with the actual series)

(After the episode where they reveal the mech suits in the secret factory)

"What about this container?" Said one of the equalists, another soon came walking to his side.

"I don't know… could be another mech suit. The boss did say to load all the mech suits into the transports." He said shrugging to the other henchman.

"Alright, get ready to open this bitch." The two equalists then walked to the sides of the large metal container and unhooked the latches on the side of the of it, sounds of compressed air screamed through the room as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch

"Just hold up boys there's just a few more mech suits to-"Suddenly a fist emerged from inside the container and punched the equalists on the right side of the box. He was sent flying to the other end of the room. The one on the left took a fighting stance, but quickly lowered his fists when he saw a boy, about 17 years old emerge from the container. He had a buzz cut, and a large scar running down his right eye. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, his arms had what looked like torn metal cufflinks and so did his ankles.

"Whoa, what's a kid doing in there?" One of the equalists said trying to slowly walk towards the boy. The boy's eyes darted in his direction and with the sway of his hand the metal on the ground twisted into a spike, impaling him through the chest.

"Bender!" Another equalist yelled out as they activated their shock gloves and running towards the boy. The boy twisted his foot and upper body in the direction of the men running towards him, metal spikes impaling the new recruits while the seasoned veterans dodged and jumped over them. One of them decided to take a shot at the boy, so he jumped into the air and started to descend upon the boy, but as soon as he was going to make impacted the boy dodged his shock glove and grabbed the man's throat. Without even a second of hesitation the boy snapped the man's neck, demoralizing the other equalists.

"Look why don't we leave, we already have all the mechs on the transport, we should just leave, no more have to die!" An equalist pleaded to the officer in charge.

"No, distract the boy for now; I'm going to get something to even the odds…" The officer said walking towards the transports while more men charged at the boy.

The boy was not only fending off the equalists, he was killing them, something they had rarely encountered while fighting other benders. After 3 minutes of killing off the equalists the boy took a sigh of relief, but it was too soon as wires cuffed his hands and feet together, causing him to fall to the ground. The boy looked in the direction where the wires had come from to see one of the mechs coming straight towards him.

"Okay boy, time to end this… w-wait what!" The man inside watched as the mech's right arms was torn off by an unseen force. The left arm was next to go as only the body and legs were left. He looked forwards to see the boy, now had ripped free from the wires, had bent them completely off and had thrown them to the side.

"Y-You can't bend these, its platinum! There's no way!" The man said practically screaming from within the metal machine. "Not even the avatar could-"

"I AM THE AVATAR!" The boy screamed as the raised both his hands lifting the machine, then clapping them together to see the machine implode, leaving no trace of life what so ever. The boy feels to his knees and began to breathe heavily, he then lifted his right hand and twisted his wrist and water from a nearby leak in a pipe began to float over towards him. The water covered him wounds and began to heal. He stood up after his wounds were completely healed; he looked around to see the elevator that went to the top of the workshop. He began his long journey upward.

(Bleh, just an idea I had)


End file.
